


Bites of hate and love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's history in Oz through bites. Poor Robson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites of hate and love

Bite one: Toby bites the pillow as Vern hammers away at his ass. It hurts less that way and keeps him from crying out. He won’t give the bastard the satisfaction of making more sounds.  
“Happy, sweetpea?” asks Vern and gets a muffled answer. “I’ll take that as a yes,” grins Vern.

Bite two: He takes a healthy chunk of Robson’s cock and is dragged off to solitary.  
The taste is nothing like chicken.  
It pleases him to think of Robson’s terrified screams, even as Toby spits out pieces of Aryan skin.  
He hopes he didn’t catch something from that fucker.

Bite three and four..and on: Keller’s ass is a wonder of the world, and even if he’s had reason to hate the man they’ve got a good thing now.  
He bites one cheek lightly, and laughs when Keller doesn’t even flinch, only humps against the mattress, trying to get off.  
Toby runs a finger into the crack, and his lover moans softly.  
He moves further up that glorious body, and bites at the neck, though soft this will leave a visible mark.  
His body covers Keller and the other man is so hot, every piece of skin is so soft, he rubs against Keller’s ass with his cock, not entering, just getting enough friction for it to feel good.  
He comes, and his teeth draw blood from that strong neck.   
Keller lets out a strangled cry and comes all over himself.  
“I love your taste,” says Toby.


End file.
